


Ты делаешь мне больно

by Петух Антон (tonya_the_chicken)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Old Work, Out of Character, Partitions of Poland
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonya_the_chicken/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%83%D1%85%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD
Summary: Там, в большом зале, три могущественные страны занимались очень интересным делом. Они делили Польшу
Relationships: Poland/Ukraine (Hetalia)





	Ты делаешь мне больно

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Pantsu за бета-чтение этой работы. Импортировано з Фикбука

С самого утра под старым каменным замком раздавались возгласы недовольных поляков, однако в здании их не слышали. Там, в большом зале, три могущественные страны занимались очень увлекательным делом. Они делили Польшу. Нагло водили пальцами по карте, решая, где чьи будут границы. Иногда спорили за особенно лакомый кусок земли. Тогда недовольно щурил свои красные глаза Пруссия, по-аристократически изысканно вздыхал Австрия и улыбался в ответ на любые аргументы Россия.

А в коридоре, у входа в зал, было совсем не весело. Там на деревянной лавке сидели две молодые особы: голубоглазая девушка с длинной косой и парень со светлыми волосами до плеч. Парень, которого собственно и делили в зале, нервно сжимал колени и постоянно дрожал, зато его «подружка» сидела со спокойными лицом, которое как будто бы говорило «Не впервые». Польша нервно поглядывал на молодую казачку, щурил глаза и как будто хотел что-то сказать, но останавливался и отворачивал голову. Украина замечала эти злобные взгляды, но никак не реагировала, разве что недовольно фыркала. Парень наклонялся все ниже, будто думал, что внизу болезненных слов, которые звучали из зала, не будет слышно. Девушка же наоборот сидела, выпрямив спину, но сказать, что возгласы трех стран не резали ей сердце, было трудно. Если присмотреться, то можно понять, что ей тяжело дышать. Но поляк не замечал, или не хотел замечать этого. Он погрузился в мысли о своем жалком будущем. Хотя у девушки, наверное, оно будет таким же. Они оба видели, как будут стонать под влиянием других стран…

Наконец-то, желание утолить свою ненависть и нарушить тишину охватило юношу, и он воскликнул:

— А если подумать, то это ты во всем виновата!

Девушка медленно повернула голову и, словно наслаждаясь его жалким видом, застыла несколько секунд.

— А если хорошо подумать, то во всем виноват ты и только ты! — заявила она, подчеркивая третье слово.

— Да как ты смеешь… — только успел сказать поляк, который явно не ожидал такого ответа, как вдруг Украина перебила его:

— А если подумать еще лучше, то ты дурак, который не способен попросить прощения за то, что натворил. Или ты до такой степени глупый, что не понял, почему я тебя ненавижу?

— Что? — удивленно воскликнул он, услышав такие слова от девушки, которую любил, но опомнился и добавил, — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Догадайся, — прошептала казачка. После этого воцарилась длинная тишина, которую нарушали только звуки, что доносились из зала: шуршание карты, тихие шаги, вздохи, злобный смешок и звук от столкновений какой-то палки со столом. «Еще чего, Варшава моя», «Тогда мне Волынь», «А не слишком ли много тебе, Россия?» — отрывки диалогов долетали до ушей двух молодых стран и резали сердце. Польша, опустив голову на колени, старался закрыть уши, а каменное лицо Украины стало более печальным — глаза наполнились слезами, и она время от времени вытирала их рукавом своей рубашки. Непонятное желание нарушить эту мучительную тишину охватило мысли обеих стран.

— Это все ты! Если бы твои гайдамаки не подняли восстание… — воскликнул поляк, ткнув пальцем прямо в лицо девушки.

— Если бы ты не пригласил российские войска, — сухо дополнила девушка.

— Все делают ошибки! И ты это знаешь не хуже меня!

— Странно, — сказала украинка, со злостью глядя на парня, — мои ошибки ты помнишь, а их последствия - нет.

— На что это ты..? — Хотел спросить Украину Польша, но странные воспоминания, которые внезапно появились в его голове, заставили его замолчать. Странные мысли заполнили его, словно это не Австрия, Россия и Пруссия сидят в зале, а другие страны. И что самое удивительное — среди них есть и он, Польша. Водит пальцем по карте, утверждая что-то о польских территориях и казаках. А в коридоре, на скамейке сидит девушка. Голубоглазая, с длинной косой. На боку сабля, а глаза полны слез. Посмотрев, и не скажешь, что она казачка… А она нервно сжимает колени, так же, как Польша сейчас, и тихо проклинает своего мучителя. Проклинает Польшу. Украина проклинает его…

Он, не заметив этого в погоне за ее сердцем, делал ей больно. Он любил ее всей душой, и, мечтая о пышной свадьбе, использовал все возможные средства, чтобы Украина была с ним. И он думал только о том, чтобы рядом была девушка, а не ее сердце. Он заковал ее в тяжелые кандалы, забыв о принципе «Запретное — желанное». Запретишь есть яблоко — человек сорвет его, закуешь в цепи — человек захочет их разорвать. А Украина, которая всегда была свободная духом, не могла стерпеть его желаний. И теперь Украину не первый раз делили. Только теперь ее в этом же обвинили. Он обвинил. Он забыл, как когда-то она терпела то же. Поэтому она его ненавидела. Нет, ей не было его жаль…

— Извини меня, — вдруг прошептал юноша, заставив девушку удивленно посмотреть на него. Он, схватив за руку, смотрел в ее глаза, полные слез.

— По… — только и успела произнести она, как уста парня нежно коснулись ее губ. Она с удивленным лицом сначала старалась оттолкнуть наглого поляка, но делала это как-то неохотно. Будто и не целовалась со своим врагом…


End file.
